


That's What He Said

by eraangel



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Ableist Language, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Explicit Homophobia, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sexual Assault, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eraangel/pseuds/eraangel
Summary: Человек-Паук выходит из шкафа. Питер Паркер отдал бы что угодно за возможность заползти обратно.От автора That's What He Said:•	Для drsquee.Вот что происходит, когда ты искушаешь меня долгими дискуссиями о бисексуальном Питере.ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ: Пусть эта история и короткая, она вращается вокруг Гомофобии и содержит очень оскорбительную лексику и действия; Питер подвергается неявному сексуальному нападению. Тут есть упоминания статистики самоубийств. Пожалуйста, учтите это перед началом чтения.Так же, посвящение кое-кому особенному:~Вот идея для истории о том, как Дэдпул и Человек-Паук поженились и их дети спасли мир. ~Ты знаешь, кто ты ;)БетаTiferet (taubenblautiferet)





	That's What He Said

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CAPSING](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAPSING/gifts).
  * A translation of [That's What He Said](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388781) by [CAPSING](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAPSING/pseuds/CAPSING). 



Поначалу слова не имеют смысла. Лихорадочно ощупывая тело под собой, он слишком занят проверкой того, чтобы у агента не оказалось критических травм и все конечности были на месте.

Когда смысл появляется, его руки застывают на чужих бедрах.

Питера переполняет неописуемое чувство. Что-то внутри него рвется, что-то разбивается, а что-то другое хочет кричать, и наброситься с кулаками, и ломать все вокруг.

Он вязко сглатывает.

\- Отвали от меня! – орет на него агент.

Питер слишком шокирован, чтобы двигаться. Он продолжает сидеть верхом на его ногах.

«Нет, - пытается убедить себя Питер. – Он не…»

Потом рука с силой отталкивает его назад.

\- Ебаный пидор.

*

Все начинается с плохо сверстанного флаера, всученного ему в руки угрюмым подростком. Питер садится в автобус и проглядывает листовку, потом хмурится и начинает вчитываться.

ЗНАЕТЕ ЛИ ВЫ??

30-40 ПРОЦЕНТОВ ПОДРОСТКОВ, ОТНОСЯЩИХСЯ К ЛГБТ, СОВЕРШИЛИ ПОПЫТКУ САМОУБИЙСТВА

СТУДЕНТЫ, ПРИНАДЛЕЖАЩИЕ К ЛГБТ, В ТРИ РАЗА ЧАЩЕ, ЧЕМ НЕ ПРИНАДЛЕЖАЩИЕ К ЛГБТ, ПРИЗНАЮТСЯ, ЧТО НЕ ЧУВСТВУЮТ СЕБЯ В БЕЗОПАСНОСТИ В ШКОЛЕ

35 ПРОЦЕНТОВ ТРАНС-ПОДРОСТКОВ СТОЛКНУЛИСЬ С ФИЗИЧЕСКИМ НАСИЛИЕМ ОТ РУК СОБСТВЕННЫХ ОПЕКУНОВ

Он продолжает читать, даже когда у него начинают болеть глаза, чувствуя, как пересыхает во рту. Как только Питер добирается до дома, он подключает свой ноутбук к ближайшей розетке и погружается в неизведанный ранее мир статистики и жестокости.

Он останавливается только тогда, когда его глаза становятся сухими, а будильник заглушает воркование голубей, оккупировавших кадку с цветами.

Питер пытается забыть эту новую информацию – и у него не получается. Она преследует его на протяжении недель, вгрызаясь в мозг и разрывая сердце. 

Случай подворачивается, когда Джей Джей отправляет его осветить местное событие – ( _«Пара гомиков в платьях и на каблуках выставляют себя идиотами»_ ), – тогда Питер стискивает зубы и кивает.

«Я собираюсь помочь людям, - убеждает он себя, застёгивая свой костюм и поправляя туфли, которые он одолжил у Эм Джей. – Я покажу им, что здесь нечего стыдиться».

Питер позволяет словам вылететь из его рта, когда он стоит рядом с Дженной Рэйтор, травести-дивой на фут выше его (даже несмотря на каблуки), одетой в блестящее красное платье. Она взвизгивает от восторга и запрыгивает к нему на руки под одобрительный рев толпы. 

Питер смеется, когда она целует его в щеку, и краснеет под маской.

Он чувствует себя счастливым.

Это продолжается недолго.

На следующий день появляются все виды комментариев – от версии про рекламный трюк до горячих дискуссий о сексуальном маньяке, подглядывающем за невинными мальчиками в окна их спален.

Три дня спустя Рино впечатывает его в асфальт и начинает лапать. Питер замирает в шоке, пока Рино говорит ему омерзительные вещи пошленьким голосом, от которого Питера чуть не выворачивает наизнанку.

(Той ночью он не спит. Два дня и семь походов в душ спустя он все еще чувствует следы прикосновений на коже. Он стирает костюм пять раз).

Все становится только хуже.

Офицеры полиции, которых он знает поименно, шарахаются от него, когда он приближается, чтобы рассказать детали преступлений, которые он предотвратил. Они смотрят на него иначе. Ему требуется время, чтобы понять, что их взгляды были другими, пока они считали его своим героем.

Бьюгл проходится по нему еще сильнее, чем обычно. Каким-то образом в газете появляется статья на четыре страницы о парнях, которые клянутся, что Человек-Паук их сексуально домогался под прикрытием своей маски. Один из них – человек, застреливший беременную женщину во время ограбления банка. Другой – сорокатрехлетний пожарник по имени Винсент. Питер выбил себе плечо, когда за него принял на себя удар горящей балки.

Он не знает, что из всего этого хуже.

Питер берет недельный отгул, потому что не уверен, что сможет удержать себя и не съездить Джей Джею по роже, когда они пересекутся. Его банковский счет не одобряет. Его квитанции на оплату – тоже, но у него особо нет выбора.

Он избегает интернета под любым предлогом.

Его товарищи-герои говорят, что принимают его таким, какой он есть.

Они считают все это очень занимательным, на самом деле. А ему снова и снова приходится фальшиво смеяться над шуткой в стиле _«я-буду-следить-за-своим-мылом»_ ; над десятками _«никакой гомосятины!»_ ; над бесконечным потоком парней, которые подкатывают к нему с вопросом «это значит, что я тебе нравлюсь?» и даже одним «Как бы ты оценил мой зад?» от человека, с которым он обменялся едва ли парой слов.

\- Вдарим по душу? – спрашивает Питер после тренировки.

\- Воистину, - заявляет Тор, ухмыляясь.

\- Может, позже, - пищит Стив и исчезает.

Тор кладет руку ему на плечи и ведет через холл, бормоча что-то о славе, и силе, и достоинстве.

Питер чувствует что угодно, но не это.

*

Они дерутся.

Кто-то мог бы даже назвать это битвой – с Думботами, стреляющими из лазеров во всех возможных направлениях, и невысокими, плюющимися кислотой существами, которые ползают по зданиям. Мстители позвали подмогу; кроме Питера здесь несколько Людей-Икс, Сью и множество безбашенных агентов Щ.И.Т.а, которые хотят погеройствовать.

Пять часов и шестнадцать раздражающих комментариев о его сексуальной идентичности спустя Питер с трудом спасает агента от превращения в решето и придавливает его к земле.

\- Держи свои руки при себе, педик, - говорит мужчина, и на этом с Питера довольно.

\- Ты чуть не умер, - резко отвечает он, не веря своим ушам. – Ты же не можешь…

Мужчина смеется, вставая.

\- Да, конечно. Я все о тебе знаю, как ты выкручиваешься обманом, чтобы удовлетворить свои извращенные фантазии, но ты не…

\- Человек-Паук! – врывается Стив через наушник.

\- Ты нужен нам здесь! Мы не можем…

\- Хватит цеплять мужиков и займись делом! – ворчит кто-то, перебивая приказы Стива.

\- Да пошел ты, - после этого в наушнике слышится только скрипящая тишина. - Пошли вы все! – давится Питер, жалея, что не придумал ничего поостроумнее. – Я больше в этом не участвую.

\- Маленький Паучок собрался пла…

Он вырывает наушник и бросает его на землю, потом с силой наступает, превращая остатки устройства в мини-кратер.

*

Питер пытается заплакать; ему нужно избавиться от этой абстрактной боли, освободится от того, что скручивает кишки.

У него не получается.

Его этика кричит о том, чтобы он вернулся и помог, но какая от нее польза? Очень горькая, думает он. Именно из-за нее он изначально оказался в этой ситуации. Питеру Паркеру не нужно было с этим разбираться; он был достаточно глуп, посчитав, что его альтер-эго сможет избежать ливня последствий.

Почему Человек-Паук должен иметь с этим дело? Почему не Старк? У Старка по крайней мере хватает денег на терапевта.

Поэтому он сворачивается на крыше, слушая, как взрывается его город, переживая за Сью и Китти, чувствуя себя идиотом, потому что не поднялся и не пошел сражаться с ними рука об руку.

«Дядя Бэн был бы так разочарован во мне», - думает Питер и утыкается лицом в колени.

\- Малыш!

Питер вздрагивает.

\- Уйди, Дэдпул.

Уэйд неодобрительно цокает языком.

\- Разве так нужно приветствовать старого друга?

\- Мы не друзья, - Питер стискивает зубы, не поднимая взгляда.

(И все же это ложь. Три года назад Питер не позволил бы себе утратить бдительность рядом с Дэдпулом, постоянно держа его в поле зрения. Он буквально никогда не поворачивался к нему спиной. Три года назад Питер ни за что не позволил бы себе оказаться в подобном положении перед Дэдпулом).

\- Паучок, ты меня ранишь! – хнычет Уэйд. – Ну, хотя бы братюни по сообществу?

Питер распрямляется как сжатая пружина, врываясь в личное пространство Уэйда в мгновение ока. 

\- С меня довольно всех этих шуточек. Довольно пассивно-агрессивных комментариев. Да, я бисексуал. Нет, я не хочу поучаствовать в тройничке. Нет, я не хочу заниматься сексом с тобой. Нет, я не смотрел на твой зад. Вообще, твой зад для меня представляет наименьший интерес. Умирающая улитка в Зимбабве интересней твоего зада. Мне плевать, если ты уронишь свое мыло, потому что если ты негигиеничен настолько, чтобы использовать мыло, побывавшее на полу общественной душевой, я не прикоснусь к тебе даже десятифутовой палкой, и нет, это не то, _что он сказал_ , так что заткни свою пасть.

Питер задыхается. У него болит в груди.

Уэйд смотрит на него секунду. Потом он начинает хохотать.

Это еще сильнее заставляет Питера хотеть ему врезать. Его кулаки дрожат, прижатые к бокам, а зубы прокусили нижнюю губу.

\- Чувак, ты бы себя видел, - говорит Уэйд, посмеиваясь. – Боже, ты очарова…

Питер бьет его в лицо.

Ну, как минимум, пытается.

Уэйд легко уклоняется, ловит руку Питера, пока она еще выкинута вперед, заламывает, разворачивает и вдавливает его в пол. К горлу прижимается лезвие.

\- Эй, - говорит Уэйд, и в его голосе больше нет веселья. – Скажи, что случилось.

\- Ты держишь нож у моего горла. Твое колено вот-вот раздавит мою левую почку, - ворчит Питер с земли.

\- Ты уходишь от вопроса, - Уэйд сильнее выкручивает руку, заставляя Питера зашипеть. – Что тебя гложет, Паучок?

\- Ничего, - зло бормочет он. – Пусти.

\- Не раньше, чем ты ответишь.

Грудь Питера болит. Он хочет – хочет сказать кому-нибудь, хочет, чтобы кто-нибудь сказал ему, что понимает, он хочет _так сильно_ , но не может, не может этого сделать, не может с этим справиться, потому что Дэдпул будет смеяться ему прямо в лицо и _что если Уэйд тоже это сделает…_

Питер открывает рот, но не может издать ни звука. Он пытается, но внезапно всего этого слишком много, все это слишком тяжело. Он не хочет говорить этого вслух. Это не должно иметь значения, _но имеет_ , это сделает все… и он не может…

Чудовищный взрыв разрывает небо. Ударная волна проходится по стенам здания. Рука Уэйда неподвижна – лезвие по-прежнему едва касается ткани.

\- Паучок, - говорит Уэйд. – Я понимаю, что сейчас у тебя своего рода эмоциональный кризис. Нервный срыв. Пофиг. Короче, плавали – знаем. Как насчет задержать эту мысль, надрать парочку Думботских жоп, намотать немного инопланетных кишок на фонарные столбы, потом пойти ко мне и продолжить этот потенциально задушевный диалог? Не хочется тебя огорчать, но если Фьюри был настолько в отчаянии, что позвал _меня_ , дела, должно быть, и правда дрянь.

Питер в замешательстве.

\- Давай. Кто еще меня прикроет сзади?

Тишина.

Питер не понял, что задерживает дыхание, ожидая концовки. Что-нибудь о заднем проходе, о том, чтобы взять его сзади, о…

Он смотрит вверх. Уэйд больше его не удерживает.

Он предлагает Питеру руку.

Питер ее принимает.

*

Бой продолжается еще три часа. Питер понемногу расслабляется. Уэйд чересчур жизнерадостный. Его болтовня бесперебойно бомбардирует Питера до тех пор, пока он не уступает и не включается в разговор ни о чем.

Уэйд спасает его дважды, прижимая к разным поверхностям. Когда он отступает, то спрашивает Питера, в порядке ли он. Во второй раз он предлагает Питеру баночку Dr. Pepper, выуженную откуда-то из его кармашков.

\- Непрямой поцелуй! – радостно вопит Уэйд, выдергивая банку после того, как Питер едва успел сделать глоток.

Когда Питер хихикает, ему не приходится притворяться.

*

С горем пополам они вместе с остальной командой завершают битву. Все уже далеко за гранью истощения и не комментируют едва озвученные приказы. Даже болтовня Дэдпула прекратилась, и сейчас он тяжело дышит через маску.

Питер старается держаться к нему поближе.

*

\- Человек-Паук, на пару слов, если можно, - говорит Стив спокойным тоном, когда со всем покончено.

Питер чувствует взгляды. Он не может вспомнить, умел ли он это делать до укуса; все равно это не так уж важно. С каждым его шагом шепотки в его ушах жужжат как кровожадные москиты.

Питер переносит вес на левую ногу, чтобы облегчить нагрузку на вывернутую лодыжку, и потирает предплечье.

\- Слушай, прости за то… за то, что я сказал, - вяло говорит Питер. - Но я реально очень устал, так что если мы могли бы это отложить на потом…

\- Готов поспорить, позже ты не отказался бы с ним перепихнуться, - голос того агента, которого Питер спас, разносится над развалинами. – Не так л…

А потом раздаются выстрел и крик.

\- Это тебе за плохой вкус в выборе пейрингов, - пропевает в его сторону Уэйд, а потом обводит взглядом всех. – Слушайте сюда, уебки. Следующий, кто ляпнет хуйню про моего малыша, в один прекрасный день обнаружит себя созерцающим бескрайнее небо, когда я подорву его дом, – пустые белые глаза Уэйда смотрят на упавшего агента, вцепившегося в окровавленное колено и скулящего от боли. – Об ожогах не беспокойтесь. У меня есть значок за борьбу с пожарами с тех времен, когда я был девочкой-скаутом. Я обязательно поссу на ваши трупы.

Ботинки Уэйда громко крошат гальку.

\- Идем, малыш. А то мороженое само себя не съест.

Он пригибается перед Питером, смотря через плечо. Питер таращится секунду, потом без слов прыгает вперед, неуверенно обвивая руками сильную шею Уэйда.

\- Спасибо, - еле слышно шепчет Питер, когда они уже вне зоны слышимости.

\- Не могу сказать, что в этом всем у меня нет личного интереса, знаешь ли, - говорит Уэйд, как ни в чем ни бывало, и сердце Питера стучит быстрее.

\- А он есть?

\- А как же. После мороженого ты по-любому будешь красить мне ногти. Боб в этом нихуя не смыслит.

Позже выясняется, что Питер тоже ни черта не смыслит в покраске ногтей.

\- Худшее покрытие в мире, - рассержено бормочет Уэйд, изучая свои руки. - Я аннулирую твою гей-карту.

\- Слишком поздно, - говорит Питер. – Теперь давай сюда свою ногу.

**Author's Note:**

> От автора That's What He Said:  
> Фидбэк всегда очень ценен.  
> *  
> Источники для флаера из статей на Википедии под названиями «Самоубийства среди ЛГБТ молодежи» и «Трансгендерная молодежь»;  
> "Preventing Suicide among Gay, Lesbian, Bisexual, Transgendered, and Questioning Youth and Young Adults" (PDF). Retrieved 2011-08-21.  
> "Additional Facts About Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, and Transgender Youth". Thetrevorproject.org. Retrieved 2011-08-21.  
> Grossman, Arnold H., and Anthony R. D'Augelli. "Transgender Youth and Life‐Threatening Behaviors." Suicide and Life-Threatening Behavior 37.5 (2007): 527-537.  
> (У меня есть список литературы к фанфику. Я просто не могу).


End file.
